It is not always convenient or possible to provide a ramp at the entrance to a property of such length as to enable the occupant of a wheelchair to use it for access and egress. Moreover, while there are elevating devices used for raising objects from gound level to a loading platform, these are generally permanently attached to the building and such equipment is not generally acceptable for entrance into a home or for entrance to a retail store or establishment. The chair lift of this invention is designed especially to be mobile so that it may be moved readily to a position for use, which need not be attached to the building or other structure where it is to be used, which is power-operated so as to require no effort on the part of the occupant of the wheelchair to effect its operation and is comprised of materials which are substantially weather-resistant so that it may remain outdoors for extended periods of time without deterioration. The lift is further designed to be very stable, to be safe for loads of up to 200 pounds, to lift to a height of at least 6 feet and to be simple enough to be economically manufactured.